


Platonic

by Dragongoddess13



Series: (of love or friendship) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, OT3, Pre-OT3, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy liked the idea of soulmates. It was nice to think that somewhere out there, there was someone (or in her case two someone's) who were meant to be in her life. She knew soulmates were meant to be romantic partners, but having a first row seat to the horror show that was her parents’ marriage and later separation, she was a strong believer that soulmates could be platonic. So the idea that really grabbed her was that her soulmates whether romantic or platonic would always have her back; would always be there for her. She could say with one hundred percent certainty that if she ever met her soulmates and they told her they weren't interested she would be ok with it, because at the end of the day she knew if it were really meant to be as so many claimed, it would happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has done such a great job with these Soulmate AUs so I thought I would throw my hat in the ring.

 

 

_** ** _

_**Platonic** _

_**Soulmate AU** _

xXx

Darcy liked the idea of soulmates. It was nice to think that somewhere out there, there was someone (or in her case two someone's) who were meant to be in her life. She knew soulmates were meant to be romantic partners, but having a first row seat to the horror show that was her parents’ marriage and later separation, she was a strong believer that soulmates could be platonic. So the idea that really grabbed her was that her soulmates whether romantic or platonic would always have her back; would always be there for her. She could say with one hundred percent certainty that if she ever met her soulmates and they told her they weren't interested she would be ok with it, because at the end of the day she knew if it were really meant to be as so many claimed, it would happen eventually.

So, as she packed up to leave for college she reminded herself that 'Wow, whatever you're cooking smells amazin', doll' and "Do I smell Apple pie?' We're not her only hope for happiness and if she wanted to live a life she could be proud of, she needed to work hard and create that life for herself. 

And that's exactly what she did.

Darcy worked hard earning top marks in her classes and applause (figuratively speaking) from her instructors. Politics had always been a strong love for Darcy and while she sometimes found discouragement, due to her full figure and pretty face, she flourished in her chosen field, blowing away peers and superiors with her insightful opinions and expertly written papers. A few of her professors even encouraged her to publish her papers. Her ability to strategize and outline brilliant political strategy ensured that any paper submitted was published. 

Unfortunately, Darcy's political prowess did not translate well into other science-named fields and so she was left hanging with six measly credits needed to graduate with a doctorate in Political Science (which in her opinion was bull shit she could learn more and actually enjoy what she learned sitting at home watching The Science Channel). Point was, Darcy was behind and that left her with little option but to take an internship with one Dr. Jane Foster. 

Darcy wasn't surprised to hear that she was the only applicant. She'd read Foster's proposal and was more surprised that the closed minded individuals whom she got her grants from would even award them to her in the first place. Most people thought she was eccentric and while Darcy was a firm believer in the idea that anything was possible, she remained skeptical of Foster's theory. 

And then Thor showed up. 

The night Thor returned to Asgard to stop Loki, leaving his soulmate behind, found Darcy, Jane and Eric on the roof of the filling station with a bottle of Tequila, a bowl of lime wedges and a salt shaker. They drowned their sorrows in alcohol and in the morning when Agent iPod thief and his band of not so merry men returned Jane's research and equipment, Darcy realized for the first time in what would prove to be a long line of realizations that her life was not going to be normal in any way shape or form. 

New York happened, they were moved and when it was over Jane told SHIELD where they could stick it and moved her whole operation to London. Eventually Thor returned, they saved the world as they seemed to be doing on a regular basis these days, and when all was said and done they settled into a life in London. 

That is until SHIELD fell to Hydra.

Thor had heard stories of Hydra's evil from Captain America in his short time on the Helicarrier, so he didn't hesitate in convincing Jane and Eric and even Darcy to move to New York with him and accept Tony Stark's offer of a home and employment. Darcy was torn between returning to school and finishing her degree which was just within reach, or hitching her car once again to Jane's crazy train. She chose option number two, because as much as everyone may think she was out of her league, without her Jane would probably lose what little sanity remained while in Science! Mode. 

New York was nice. They moved in in late spring and Darcy spent the summer getting acquainted with the city and making herself a nice little niche among the residence that were already there.

Clint was easy to befriend, they bonded over beers and college football. She wasn't sure if his love of the Hawkeyes was because of their name or because he was from Iowa himself. She liked to believe it was a little of both. 

Bruce was next and while she was a little nervous that her grating personality would be too much of a trigger for him, she was pleasantly surprised to find out that all she had to do was treat him like she would Jane, but as if he had a little more self-awareness when it came to taking care of himself. She made him tea and light lunches and helped organize his notes for publication when he was too focused to worry about it. He once insisted that she let him put her name as a co-author when he realized what she was doing, but she brushed it off informing him that her own papers got published enough she wasn't about to step into his line light too. 

And that's how she got Tony's attention (and Pepper's). The infamous power couple had just stepped into Bruce's lab in perfect time to hear their conversation and before Bruce could inquire over her work, Tony beat him to it.

"What did you have published?" Darcy jumped, not having heard either of them enter.

"Just a few papers I wrote for assignments in school." She looked between them a little star struck. Not because of Tony, although by the look on his face he seemed to think so, but because of Pepper. Pepper had and always would be Darcy's idol. She was the woman Darcy aspired to be. 

"What was you're major?" Bruce spoke up behind her. 

"Political Science. I was two semesters from finishing a doctorate."

"Why didn't you finish?" Pepper seemed thoroughly intrigued. "If you’re the Darcy Lewis I think you are, you have a very bright future in politics."

"Wow that means so much coming from you. Wait, does that mean you read my papers?" She paused blushing slightly at her slip as Tony beamed at her and Pepper's polite business smile took on a flattered tone. "I needed six science credits to graduate and I didn't want to take a class so I ended up with Jane and then Thor happened and it never seemed the right time to just up and leave her all alone." 

Pepper hummed in thought. "You know that kind of loyalty is hard to find these days." She smiled. "Why haven't you gone back to school now that Jane is all set up here?"

"Honestly, I'm still paying off my loans from the first five and half years, I can't really afford to open new ones to go back." 

Pepper straightened and smiled brightly. "Well we'll just have to do something about that. Meet me in the penthouse at ten AM sharp tomorrow morning." And with that Pepper turned on her gorgeously expensive heels and walked out. Darcy looked to Tony dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"

"My soulmate is being awesome." He replied proudly.

"She's awesome all the time I mean what was that just now, specifically." Tony laughed as he dragged Bruce out of the lab for lunch. 

That little encounter took care of Tony and the next morning when she met Pepper for a brunch meeting in the penthouse and discovered that Stark Industries had a special program for employees that ensured her old loans would be paid off and SI would cover the cost of finishing her degree in return for Darcy signing a contract that would guarantee her a job with SI when she finished, she checked Pepper off her list too. 

By the end of summer everyone seemed to return in succession. First Natasha, whom Darcy won over with her expert baking skills and love of old black and white movies. Then Sam Wilson, who came with a letter from Captain America that he, was a friend and could they please give him a place to stay while he figured out his next move. Sam quickly joined their football Saturdays with Thor as well. The minute he witnessed her scream at the TV for the first time she was his new best friend. 

Captain America and his best friend/rumored soulmate, James Barnes showed up near the end of August and Darcy would never forget the first time they met. 

Darcy was in the communal kitchen making a feast for the team as a way of getting them all together now that they would be living and working together, when she heard the door swing open behind her. 

"Do I smell apple pie?" Darcy froze, turning slowly, from where she had just set said pie. She starred across the room in shock, Captain America starring back. In hindsight, the sarcasm that came out of her mouth was so like her it wasn't even funny. But now here in the moment;

"No, it's totally cherry." Seemed like a horrible first impression on one of her soulmates.

Steve Rogers, because that's what he preferred so that's what she would call him, looked like a deer in oncoming traffic. He seemed torn; at a loss and a part of her hoped what she knew was coming wouldn't happen. 

"I like cherry." He finally said.

"Me too, but it's totally apple though, I don't know why I said that." 

Before he could say anything else, James Barnes walked in slapping Steve on the back and taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Wow, whatever you're cooking smells amazin', doll."

"Thanks." Her voice was soft, strained. "It's an old family recipe." 

James, because he wasn't ready to be called Bucky yet, stared at her, eyes wide and traveling her person down and back up. A smirk started to grow on his face and as he stepped forward Darcy let a little hope back into her heart. That is until Steve snapped out of his stupor. 

"We can't." His voice stopped James in his tracks, his smirk gone. He turned to Steve. 

"What?" Their hushed whispers were lost on her so she put on her brave face and bit back the disappointment, because for a small moment she actually believed things would turn out better than her parents, and smiled sweetly. 

"It's okay." Her voice pulled them out of their conversation. She tried not to let Steve's relief bother her, or James' defeat. "But hey, since your here, you should make yourselves useful. She tossed a pair of oven mitts across the center island separating them. "One of you pulls the pot roast out of the oven and the other sets the table."

She didn't wait to see if they did what she asked before turning to the bread maker and pulling the bread pot out. The scent of freshly made bread mingled with slow roasted and roasted potatoes. After slicing and plating the bread she turned back around to find James carving the chicken and Steve plating the potatoes. 

She smiled as if they had been friends for years when they looked up at her, before pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge and taking both the wine and bread to the table. Both men followed shortly after, and the three of them moved back and forth with little word bringing food to the table. When they were finished Darcy stepped back and smiled at a job well done. 

"Perfect, thanks for the help." She told them, removing her apron. "Jarvis, can you please let everyone know they have ten minutes to get down to the dining room."

"Certainly Ms. Lewis." She returned to the kitchen and washed her hands, before walking out of the kitchen and heading for the elevator.

"Wait, aren't you gonna eat, doll?" James called after her.

"Of course." She replied. "I'm just going to go change my shirt, the flour bag exploded on me earlier." She gestured to her flour stained shirt and stepped into the lift when it arrived. 

James watched as the doors closed before turning a scowl on Steve. 

"What the hell, punk? What was that?" Steve sighed.

"Buck, we can't take on another soulmate right now. Not while you're still trying to get you’re barring." James shook his head. 

"She's not a pet Steve, she's our soulmate! You can't just toss her aside because it's inconvenient."

As he spoke Sam, Natasha, and Clint entered the dining room. Natasha cleared her throat, arching a thin, elegant eyebrow in question. James turned to them, fuming. "Darcy." He replied recognizing Natasha's subtle expression.

"What about her." Clint asked, tensing up. In the few months he had known her, he had come to think of her as the little sister he never had and honestly kind of wanted. 

"Bucky." Steve interrupted in warning. That just seemed to egg him on more. 

"She's our soulmate and Steve here thinks we should stay away from her."

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have!"

"Enough!" Natasha rarely raised her voice, but when she did everyone listened. "Everyone is on their way. Unless Darcy brings it up herself, you will not talk about this in front of them. We will discuss this later as civilized human beings."

With that she took her seat at the table and shot a glare at each of them until they did the same. Darcy and Thor dragged Jane with them a few minutes later. 

"Smells great, Darce." Sam told her as she took a seat across from Natasha. She smiled.

"Thank you. Be sure to save room for dessert too. I made chocolate truffles and apple pie." 

To everyone Darcy looked like nothing had happened. A part of each of them wondered if she remembered at all. She was bright and cheery as always. Smiling and laughing with her friends. 

"You really went all out kid, this is great." Clint spoke up around a mouthful of potatoes.

"I used that spice that you like so much." 

"It's official," Tony began. "You're making all meals from now on."

Darcy laughed. "Well, seeing as how I start classes tomorrow I'm not sure I'll have the time. But I can't totally do like Sunday dinners and stuff." 

"It's a date then." Pepper answered. 

Diner was passed with nice conversation and when they were finished with both dinner and dessert, Darcy moved to clean up.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Clint chastised. Darcy squinted.

"I know it's kind of a foreign concept to you Hawkass, so I'll explain it as simply as I can. I'm cleaning up." Clint gave her his best Hawkeye stare but she just lifts one sculpted eyebrow in a way indicative of his soulmate. He turned on Natasha.

"Stop teaching her stuff." He took the plates from Darcy and retreated to the kitchen in a huff. Natasha stood from her seat an amused smile on her lips. 

"What Clint was trying to say was you've done enough. We'll take care of the dishes." 

"Are you sure?" Natasha gave her the slightest of nods. "I guess I'll go double check everything for tomorrow." When she was gone, Sam carried an armful into the kitchen while Natasha gave Steve and James pointed looks before following. 

Both Steve and James grab some plates and silverware and headed into the kitchen as well. 

"You get the feeling we're missing something?" Jane asked. Tony nodded.

In the kitchen Steve and James stopped in the door way, Natasha, Sam, and Clint all standing around, facing the door when they walked in. Steve sighed moving to start washing the dishes. 

"Someone is gonna have to start talking here." Sam interjected. 

"There's nothing to talk about. This is really none of your business." Steve told them looking over his shoulder from the sink.

"Actually it is." Clint spoke up. "Cause if you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you hurt her. You've got another thing coming." 

Steve stopped what he was doing at the sink and turned around. "And while I appreciate your concern for her, I really don't think you have to worry about her. She barely batted an eye when I said no." 

That made them all pause. Sam was the first to speak up. "Wait, she was okay? Like she wasn't pretending?"

"She really didn't seem to care?" Natasha added.

"Yea, she just agreed with Steve, and then asked us to help set up for diner." James replied. They were all silent as they got to work cleaning up. Once again it was Sam who broke the silence.

“But, do you want her to be your soulmate?” Sam questioned.

Bucky looked up at Steve who refused to make eye contact with any of them.

There wasn’t anything Bucky wanted more, and he couldn’t understand why Steve didn’t want the same thing. Darcy was amazing from what he had seen, smart, sweet, funny and she was gorgeous. She was exactly like the women he and Steve used to dream about. She was perfect.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy was more than okay with being their friend; she seemed to appreciate it, despite the initial awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still says there will be three chapters, but there is a very real possibility there could be upwards of five or more.

_**** _

_**Platonic** _

_**Part II** _

xXx

"Steve and James are your soulmates?" Jane questioned. Thor smiled.

"That's wonderful little sister. Steven and James are strong warriors and good men." Darcy's returning smile was strained. 

"What's wrong?" Jane looked worried. Darcy shrugged.

"Nothing, they just don't seem to want a third soulmate."

"What!" Jane was outraged. "What did they say to you?"

Darcy sighed. "Honestly, James actually seemed kind of happy about it. It was Steve who said 'we can't'." She turned to Thor. "And I can totally see the wheels turning there, big guy. Please don't make a big deal of this." Thor tight pensive look shifted into understanding.

"You merely need say the word, should you change your mind, and shall show them what for." 

"Your soulmate is awesome." She told Jane, earning a laugh from the scientist. 

"I'm really sorry though, Darcy. I really thought things would be different for you." Darcy smiled at her best friend. 

"Thank you, but I think this is for the best. I can focus on school without having to worry about neglecting them and who knows; maybe we'll end up close friends instead. I'd take friends over boyfriends any day." 

xXx

James spent the rest of the night avoiding Steve. He knew it was a horrible thing to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to confront his soulmate without exploding at him.

Steve was right on some level, that it could be a little too much to ask of Darcy to wade through his baggage with them, but at the same time he was furious that Steve actually thought he could make his decisions for him. He was broken, yes, but he was also getting better and he damn sure wasn't going to sit by and let Steve make him feel like an invalid.

By two in the morning James had exhausted himself to the point of no longer holding the will to keep up his distance. So he returned to their apartment to find Steve in bed, but far from sleep.

"Hey." He called softly through the darkened bedroom. James grunted in reply, disappearing into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he emerged again Steve was sitting on the end of the bed, head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open. 

"Buck, please, we need to talk."

James scoffed. "You made it very clear that you don't actually need me to make decisions that affect the both of us, so I don't really see the point." 

"I'm sorry, ok. Jesus Bucky, what did you expect me to do? I just got you back; I don't want to lose you again!" James turned on him.

"She's not going to take me away from you! If anything she'd bring us close together. She's not someone to come between us; she's someone to bring us together, to bring us closer." He took a deep breath. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. It's pretty obvious she doesn't want us so what does it matter?" 

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as James made for the door. 

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

“Bucky, please.”

His only reply was the door slamming in his face.

xXx

Eventually Steve and James made up, but with an ultimatum. They wouldn't keep their distance from Darcy. They would try to be her friend and silently James hoped that would eventually lead to more.

Much to their surprise, Darcy was more than okay with being their friend; she seemed to appreciate it, despite the initial awkwardness. Darcy had shut that down pretty quickly though, informing them that there was no reason for them to feel awkward, everything would be okay. And it was apparent that everything was, because six months passed in what felt like no time at all.

xXx

Darcy stopped behind the couch, looking over Steve's shoulder. 

"Whatcha readin'?" 

"Your published articles." He replied gesturing to the stack of political journals on the coffee table with the one in his hand. "Pepper was raving about them, said I'd find them interesting."

Darcy smiled. "Do you?" 

"I do," he replied with a smile as well. "I especially enjoyed your article on the pros and cons of America's two party system versus Latvaria's Monarchial dictatorship." Darcy walked around the sofa and sat beside him. She beamed at his compliment.

"You know I got a letter from Victor Von Doom after that was published. He offered me a job after graduation." 

"Really? That's a big deal, Darce, why didn't you go for it?" 

"You mean other than, despite the fact that even though he's a great leader he's a super villain? I ended up with Jane and just never finished my degree. Now that I am finishing it though, I have a contract with Stark Industries." 

Steve smiled at her, finally taking note of the way she was dressed. Dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather knee high boots, a matching jacket and deep red scarf. "You look really nice today. What's the occasion?" 

"Are you saying I don't look nice every day?" She accused him teasingly. He blushed, opening his mouth to argue, but was cut off as Bucky walked in.

"What have I told you about talkin' to Dames, punk?" He teased as he plopped down beside Darcy. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't." Darcy giggled. 

"Exactly, so what'd you mess up this time?" 

"Nothing." He defended. "All I said was that she looked really nice today."

"And then he asked what the occasion was." Bucky sighed.

"I'm sorry doll, I'm workin' on him, but you know I'm not a miracle worker." Steve squawked indignantly. 

"I wasn't trying to imply that you don't look nice all the time. I'm just saying it seems you put a little extra effort into it today. I should just stop talking shouldn't I?" Bucky nodded as Darcy laughed. 

"As much as I would love to string you along, you’re right I did try a little harder today." 

Steve made a point to look around Darcy and stick his tongue out at Bucky. "So, at the risk of repeating myself, what's the occasion?" 

"My baby sister is coming to stay with me for the weekend. She got accepted to NYU and she wants to get to know the city a little before she starts up this fall." 

"I didn't know you had a sister." Steve said. Darcy nodded.

"Yep, little Lucy. Seven years younger than me and not a care in world. Unless of course you consider tuition, her major, and the future."

"Wow," Bucky drawled. "And I thought we had it bad growin' up." 

"I have to go pick her up at the airport in about an hour and then we're coming back here and making dinner for everyone." 

"You’re gonna make your sister cook for us on her vacation?" Bucky feigned outrage. 

"Yes, of course. You think I'm a good cook, wait until you have her cooking." Darcy cheeky grin told them there was something she wasn't telling them. "Plus, she has to impress her soulmate." 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about doll, who’s her soulmate?" Darcy's smile widened and as she shifted to sit on the coffee table so she could see both of them. She gestured for them to lean in and they did. 

She whispered conspiratorially. "Lucy's soul mark says; 'I'm Sam Wilson, it's nice to meet you.'"

"It does not." Steve exclaimed, a smile tugging at his mouth. Bucky laughed. 

"Well I'll be damned." 

"I know right. So far I've only ever referred to him as Falcon when we talk. His name isn't in the papers or on the news so she has no idea, this is literally going to be the best day." 

Bucky laughed at her excitement. "Anyway, I was kind of hoping you guys would help me."

"Sure, what do you need us to do?" Steve asked.

"When Lucy and I get back I'll text you and you can find Sam and convince him to come down to the kitchen. That way they'll get to meet each other and he'll get to watch her cook, because watching Lucy cook is like watching Michelangelo sculpt." 

"It also doesn't hurt that Sam loves food." Darcy nodded.

"All the more reason to believe I'm right about them. Sam is perfect for Lucy." 

"You're really excited about this." It was more of a statement than a question, but Steve hoped Darcy would see the point.

"Yea, well, Lucy deserves to find a soulmate as great as Sam. I mean he's sweet and kind and a great friend. And best of all he's stable, which is exactly what Lucy needs." 

Her smile was blinding and a small part of both men hurt at the prospect that she was more enthusiastic about her little sister's soulmate than her own. 

"Oh geez." Darcy looked at her watch. "I have to go; Lucy's plane will be landing soon. I'll text you when we start dinner, ok?" They nodded and she hugged them before heading for the elevator. "Thanks guys, you’re the best." 

When she was gone, Steve shifted to get comfortable and continue reading. Bucky remained beside him and it soon dawned on Steve that he was just staring at the wall. 

"Buck, why don't you turn on the TV, I’m sure there's a ball game on." When Bucky didn't answer Steve turned to him. Bucky's face was blank and for a second Steve worried the Soldier was loose, but after a minute too long of Steve staring at him, Bucky finally looked over at him. "Are you ok?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" He ignored Steve's question. 

"Does what bother me?" Bucky laid his head back against the back of the couch and starred up at the ceiling. 

"She cares more about her sister's soulmate then her own. She wants Lucy to be happy but she doesn't care about her own happiness." 

"Bucky, Darcy seems plenty happy with the way things are."

"And that doesn't bother you?" He snapped sitting up. "She doesn't want us, and you're ok with that?" Steve set the magazine aside and turned to face Bucky. 

"It's not that she doesn't want us, jerk, she's here isn't she. If she didn't want us do you really think she'd be asking us for favors and wanting to hang around with us? No, she'd be keeping her distance and avoiding us." 

Bucky shook his head and stood. "I'm goin' down to the gym."

Steve watched until he was gone, disappearing behind the elevator doors.

“Well looked particularly pouty. Let me guess, Darcy?” Natasha’s voice sounded behind him. Steve slumped down on the couch, tossing his magazine aside.

“I screwed this up didn’t I?”

“Yes.” He sighed harshly.

“I just…I don’t…”

“Want another soulmate?” Steve turned a glare on Natasha, he wasn’t sure why he bothered.

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“Really, so you didn’t turn her away because you don’t want to share James?”

“No….well not entirely.” Steve sighed. “I’ll admit, that was my first thought when I found out he was alive. Honestly though, when I woke up and found the new mark I was…upset to say the least, I didn’t want a new soulmate, I already had one. Then I found Bucky and realized he had a new one too and I’m ashamed to say that my first thought was that I didn’t want to share. Even when I first met Darcy and realized she was everything Bucky and I ever wanted, I still didn’t want to share.”

“But now?” she prompted.

“Now? Well now that I know her, and how perfect…”

“Take it down a notch.”

“How great she is, I more worried about her being stuck with us.” Natasha’s patented brow lift questioned him, and he sighed in defeat. “It’s not fair to her to ask her to ask her to become a part of….this.” he gestured erratically. “I mean come on, how the hell do you ask someone like Darcy who’s so full of life and energy to put up with our baggage? She’s innocent; she’s… everything that right with the world. We’ll corrupt her.”

Natasha was silent for a time. She finally replied;

“You’re an idiot.” Before walking out.

xXx

"You are going to love it here." Darcy said as she led Lucy into the private elevators. 

"I still can't believe my big sister lives and works with the Avengers. I'm so proud." Lucy teased. Darcy laughed. "So how are things going for you here?" She wheedled. Darcy smiled.

"Why don't you ask what you really want to know?" Lucy laughed.

"Okay, how are your soulmates?" 

"They're fine."

"And how about the platonic thing? How's that working out?" Darcy shrugged.

"It's fine. It would be a lot easier if they weren't both gorgeous, but you know me. I'd rather have good friends than a boyfriend." 

"I know, but,"

"No, no buts. This weekend is about you... And maybe a little sisterly bonding." Lucy smiled at her big sister but didn't respond as the elevator doors opened on Darcy's floor. 

"Wow." Lucy gaped as Darcy opened the door and ushered her in. "This is amazing." 

"I know right. Wait till you see the bath tub." Darcy led the way into the guest bedroom. "This is your room, and FYI it's here for you all the time, not just this weekend." Lucy's smile widened. 

"Always looking out for me." Darcy's smile was mischievous, and Lucy was reminded of all the times Darcy would get into trouble as a kid. She squinted at her, knowing whatever she had up her sleeve could either end very badly or very well for her. 

"Come on, let's get down to the kitchen and start cooking." 

xXx

As Bucky, Steve and Sam approached the kitchen they could hear laughter accompanying the sounds of pots and pans being moved around. As the entered they all watched in amusement as Darcy and who they could only assume was Lucy moved around the kitchen telling stories and having a good time. From where they stood near the door they could all see the similarities between the sisters. They both had similar faces, but Lucy was thinner with smaller curves and shorter, straightened hair. 

"So then Nana tells cousin Deikes, "Boy I don't know what the hell you been smokin', but you best be sharin' that shit." Roaring laughter filled the kitchen. “Grandma, the stick in the mud that she is, freaked out.”

"And mom and dad always wonder why we prefer Nana Lewis' house in the summer." Darcy finally replied. She caught sight of their company as she turned to take a roasting pan to the oven. "Hey guys, come to help with dinner?" Lucy turned to them and smiled. "Lucy this is Bucky and Steve, and..." She tried to point them out but the pan got in the way. Bucky chuckled as he took it from her, gesturing for her to open the oven door. 

"It's nice to meet you both." She replied before turning to Sam. "And you are?"

"Sam Wilson," he held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you." Shocked didn't really seem like the appropriate word for the look on her face. 

"Oh my god you sneaky bitch." She finally replied, still holding Sam's hand. Darcy's cackling from the other side of the kitchen was all but ignored, as a smile spread across Sam’s face. 

"You know I always wondered what I could have possibly done to deserve being called that. It's rather refreshing to know it wasn't something I did." Lucy laughed and then as of the pieces finally clicked into place, "You're Falcon." Sam looked pleased.

"That's me. I'm flattered you know that." He paused at the look on her face. "What is that look for?" He looked between Darcy and Lucy as Lucy slowly turned to Darcy. 

"You knew, all along. You've been talking him up for months."

"Well, duh, I've been living with him since September." She turned back to Sam. 

"She never referred to Falcon by name. I just assumed it was classified." Sam laughed. 

"That is sneaky." 

Darcy smiled proudly. 

xXx

“So how long have you had this planned out?” Lucy flipped off the bathroom light and moved into the master bedroom, making herself comfortable next to Darcy on the bed.

“Since November when Natasha finally said Sam’s full name.” Darcy laughed. “What really confirmed my suspicion though was when I saw your words on him. That was so totally something you would say, and the fact that your major is culinary arts and he’s such a foodie was a dead giveaway too.”

“Are you telling me you’ve seen my soulmate with his shirt off?” Darcy grinned cheekily.

“Oh honey, stick around here long enough and you’ll be lucky enough to see all the Avengers with their shirts off at one time or another. Even Natasha, and let me tell you, I’d tap that.” Lucy laughed long and loud, nearly tipping off the bed.

“Oh,” she began as she caught her breath. “My sister everyone.” Darcy giggled. They were settled in to get comfortable and Darcy was scrolling through Netflix to find a movie for them when Lucy finally spoke up. “So, Steve and Bucky.” Darcy sighed, getting defensive.

“What about Steve and Bucky?” Lucy through her hands up in her own defense.

“I know you said you don’t want to talk about it but come on, I’m your sister, and if you can’t talk to me who can you talk to?” Darcy starred at the TV screen for a while, not really knowing what to say. She wasn’t even sure she had decided to talk about it before her mouth opened and words started pouring out.

“I don’t mind that they don’t want to be with me romantically, you know. I don’t understand why no one believes that.” Lucy shrugged.

“I believe you; then again, I know why it doesn’t bother you. I was there for a good part of that reason. The thing is, you may not mind, but I’m not so sure one hundred percent of the Dynamic Duo actually agrees.”

“What?” Darcy looked skeptical.

“I’m serious. Have you been paying attention to either of them when their around you? I mean really paid attention.” Darcy watched her sister confused. Lucy sighed. “Bucky looks at you like you’re this thing he can’t have and it’s driving him nuts because you’re literally just out of reach, and Steve looks lost. He watches Bucky watch you and he looks guilty. Like he took something away from Bucky and he doesn’t know how to fix it.”

“I guess that makes sense in away.” Darcy finally replied. “When we first met Bucky looked kinda happy to meet me, but Steve was the one who said they couldn’t be with me.”

“So basically Steve made the decision for Bucky.” Darcy nodded.

“It doesn’t matter though, because with the way you’ve described everything it seems like they only see me as something to have not someone to be with.” Lucy hummed in agreement.

“It does seem like that.” She paused. “Maybe you should take this as a chance to get out there then.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, go on a date. You get offers all the time, you should accept one. If they don’t want you, or worse, if they do but only want you as some kind of trophy then you need to move on, cause that shit ain’t healthy.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I am right, in fact let’s go to that club like we planned tomorrow.” Darcy shook her head.

“No, we can’t you have a date with Sam tomorrow night.” she waved off Darcy concerns.

“We’ll bring Sam, eye candy and a body guard. Plus it’ll be a good litmus test, if he can’t handle me when we’re out having fun than we probably won’t last.” Darcy thought about it.

            “I guess it couldn’t hurt. But you ask Sam first and make sure he’s totally ok with it, don’t just assume he is. I worked too damn hard to get you guys together.” Lucy laughed.

xXx

Later that night, Lucy woke in Darcy’s bed, the TV showing the Netflix home screen. It would appear they’d fallen asleep while watching movies, which really wasn’t out of the ordinary for either of them. Lucy sighed as she scrubbed at her face and moved to the bathroom to take care of business. When she was done she moved back to her own room only to realize she really wasn’t all that tired. It was only one in the morning which would be about the time she normally went to bed. Knowing she had an early morning and a long day ahead of her, Lucy slipped out of the apartment and headed down to the communal kitchen, where Jarvis assured her she could find a remedy to her sleeplessness. As it turned out luck was on her side.

“Hey, can’t sleep?” Sam called out softly as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Something like that.” She replied. Sam was already boiling water for tea, so she pulled out a mug and another tea bag and made herself comfortable at the breakfast bar. “So, I was actually hoping to talk to you.”

“Oh really? What about?”

“Well, I know we made plans to go out tonight, but I was wondering if you would be against going with me and Darcy and our original plans.”

“Sure, what were they?” he asked, as the kettle began to whistle. He picked it up and poured some in each of their mugs.

“We were going to go dancing.” She explained. “Darcy really needs to get back out there and I think this could really help.”

“Yea, alright, sounds like fun. This will be a good test for us.”

“Oh really, how so?” she asked amused. Sam smirked.

“If you can’t handle all of this on the dance floor,” he began gesturing to himself. “Then we aren’t goin’ anywhere.” Lucy laughed.

“I just…I just told Darcy the same thing about you.” she gasped through her laughs. Sam’s smile was warm as he laughed along.

It was only when they finally calmed down, that Sam spoke up again. “How’s Darcy doing by the way? She does a really good job of keeping everything to herself.” Lucy sighed.

“Darcy’s an expert at making everyone around her think she’s stronger than she is.”

“Is she really okay about this soulmate thing, or is that just another chance to make everyone think she’s ok?”

“She respects their decision, and she’s perfectly fine with just being friends with them. Darcy’s always believed that having friends is better than having boyfriends. It doesn’t change the fact that it hurts her a little. I mean no one likes to be rejected and being turned away by two gorgeous super soldiers, doesn’t exactly sit well with the self-image issues she’s had since she hit puberty.”

“Darcy’s so outgoing it’s hard to see her as anything but confident.” Lucy smiled sadly.

“I didn’t really understand why she would come home depressed, sometimes even crying, or why all of a sudden she started wearing clothes that were too big for her, but looking back now it was pretty obvious. I think her soul marks were a relief from all of that. Usually the first thing people see in her is her figure, but it was comforting to know that her soulmates’ first impressions of her were her cooking skills. And of course our parents were no help.”

“Why not?” Lucy sighed.

“How much time do you have?” Sam chuckled.

“That bad?”

“Worse. I mean don’t get me wrong, as parents they were great. They took care of us; most of the crap they went through was because of us on some level.”

“But sometimes that’s not enough.” Lucy nodded. “I’ve got all the time in the world if you want to talk.” She smiled, taking a deep breath.

“Our parents are soulmates. The problem is they can’t stand each other. I mean they like each other in a; we can be friends kind of way, but romantically, well, it’s kind of a miracle they haven’t killed each other yet. Both of them were raised to believe that soulmates were the only option, you found your soulmate, you got married, and you started a family that was it. So that’s what they did. They got married, they had Darcy and things didn’t seem so bad, unless of course you considered the constant arguing. When Darcy turned five they finally split up, not divorced mind you, just legally separated. Dad got an apartment, mom kept the house, Darcy spent equal time with them and there really wasn’t anything different about them except dad didn’t live with them anymore.” Lucy paused.

“At the end of the day their only real concern was Darcy. They went above and beyond to make her happy. So for holidays and birthdays they decided they would get together as if nothing was different. That was their biggest mistake, because despite the fact that they always fought, they did have their good moments. So Christmas rolls around and Darcy is so happy to open her presents and to have the family around and of course both sets of Grandparents were constantly pushing them to get back together so eventually they did. Because being there and seeing how happy Darcy was really brought back all the happy times.” She took a deep breath. “They lasted until February split up same as the first time. Darcy’s birthday is in May, so they took her to Disney World when school was over. Once again they’re reminded of the happy times and they want that again. They last until Thanksgiving. The family is so happy that their working things out, but in reality they’re at each other’s throats again and they have this massive blow up at dinner and they don’t speak at all until Christmas, and there they avoid each other like the plague.”

“This isn’t going to get any better is it?”

“Nope. They manage to have as little to do with each other as they possibly can until Darcy’s seventh birthday. This time when they get back together about a month later they have me on the way. They make it all the way to my first birthday. The grandparents are happy, but of course they’re the only ones, because everyone can see that something is coming, something is always coming with them. They finally blow up around Mom’s birthday a month later when dad decides that because we celebrate birthdays on weekends he doesn’t have to be there on the actual day. Mom freaks they split and the cycle continues throughout Darcy and my life. Right now their together, but I have a feeling their waiting until I’m off to school before they split again.”

Sam starred at Lucy over the rim of his mug. “Wow.” He finally replied, setting his cup aside. “That actually explains a lot.” Lucy laughed bitterly.

“Doesn’t it though? I honestly don’t think either of them realizes what they’ve done to her. They’re so caught up in dealing with each other and what they perceive as a failure and trying to appease our grandparents that they’ve completely missed how…fucked up Darcy’s perception of relationships are, well at least her own relationships.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Lucy shrugged.

“You know it’s not even the whole together not together thing that’s the worst part of all this. It’s watching how our grandparents are constantly pushing them together. How they blind themselves to how much mom and dad hate each other, just because their old fashioned.”

Sam reached across the island and took Lucy’s hand.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve didn’t reply, finding it difficult to take his eyes off of the couple across the room. He could feel Bucky tense beside him as the tempo picked up and Darcy turned in Johnny’s arms, her back to his front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter and faster than I originally planned. I little angst headed your way.

**_ _ **

**_Platonic_ **

**_Part III_ **

**_xXx_ **

The next morning, Happy took Lucy to the NYU campus for orientation and a tour of the campus. Around noon, Darcy met her at a café on campus for lunch.

“So, how did it go?”

“Great.” Lucy smile was broad. “This is going to be amazing. I can’t wait to start.” Darcy smiled.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that right?” Lucy nodded, blushing slightly.

“Yea, well I’m totally going to abuse calling you Dr. Lewis every chance I get.”

They settled into their booth, enjoying a light lunch, before Darcy took Lucy on a tour of the city. Shopping, food markets, and landmarks; everything she would want or need to know about when she finally moved. Lucy couldn’t believe how much different New York was compared to New Mexico. It was bigger, and noisier, and all around more exciting. She could live without the cold though.

“So I talked to Sam last night. He said he’s looking forward to going out with us tonight. Apparently he’s a freak on the dance floor. I can’t wait to see for myself.” Darcy laughed.

“You two are so cute.” She told Lucy as she led the way into a dress boutique. “Now, let’s find you something to blow him away tonight.” Lucy smiled, letting her older sister pick out dresses she thought would look good on her, and Lucy was brought back to a time when Darcy, no more than thirteen started taking care of Lucy as if she were her own. Lucy always loved that about Darcy. She was always willing to give up so much for her. She would chose to stay in and watch movies with Lucy instead of going out with her friends, or she would go out of her way to make sure that no matter how much their parents fought, or how much the family talked just within ear shot, Lucy knew that mom and dad loved them more than anything and that no matter what she would always be there for her. That’s one of the reasons Lucy was so persistent about Darcy getting back out there. If her soulmates didn’t want her, then Lucy would make sure Darcy was out in the world and could see how many other people did want her.

Darcy was kind and caring and everything anyone could want in a big sister. And now it was Lucy’s turn to take care of Darcy. She deserved happiness and Lucy was going to make sure she got it.

“Oh, how about this?” Darcy cut off Lucy’s thoughts, holding up a lacy purple cocktail dress. “This would look amazing on you.” She held it out to Lucy, who took it and held it up to her body.

“It is a pretty shade of purple. You don’t think it’s too slutty do you? It’s kind of short”

“Not at all, Sam is going to love you in that. He’s not going to be able to take his eyes or his hands off of you. Plus he’ll be able to see your soul mark across the back of your neck.”

“Okay, sold, now, what about you?” Darcy grinned cheekily.

“I know just the thing.”

Upon their return to the tower they were greeted on the communal floor by a very apologetic looking Sam Wilson.

“What did you do?” Lucy asked accusingly. Behind them, Clint started laughing.

“Damn, haven’t even been on a date yet and she’s already got you pegged.” Sam scowled over his shoulder before plastering his puppy eyes on and turning back to the girls.

“First of all let me just start by saying I’m really sorry and I tried really hard to back out of it.”

“What? Is everything okay?” Bucky snorted at the question. Apparently everything was not okay.

“Tony offered to get us reservations for tonight and when I turned him down he got suspicious and before I could come up with a good reason why I slipped up and told him we were going to a club instead.” Darcy looked confused.

“Okay, now what’s the problem?” Sam sighed.

“He invited himself and pretty much the whole team and support staff to join us tonight.” Darcy cringed.

“Everyone?” Lucy murmured in the hopes that only he would hear her as she glanced over his shoulder at Steve and Bucky on the couch. Sam nodded, looking thoroughly shamed.

“On the bright side.” Clint piped up from across the room. “You won’t have to pay for anything and we’ll get V.I.P. treatment all night.”

“That is a plus.” Darcy told her, but Lucy didn’t look entirely convinced. Darcy bumped her with her shoulder over and over until she laughed.

“Okay.”

xXx

“The limos are ready out front; all we need are the passengers.” Tony explained as Sam, Steve and Bucky exited the elevator onto the communal floor.

“I’m sure everyone will be ready soon, Tony.” Natasha called out from the sofa beside Clint. Tony ignored her as he turned to Sam.

“What about you, are you ready?” Sam looked down at himself. Purple button up, with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black jeans.

“Yea?” Tony shook his head.

“I don’t mean clothes. This is your first date with your soulmate.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m a big boy Tony I think I can handle it.” Tony didn’t look so sure. “What, you don’t think I can?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No but you implied it.” Tony sighed.

“All I was trying to say is, you’re soulmate is Darcy’s sister, and from what I can see they’re pretty similar. Now I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Lewis is a handful at the best of times. I mean she’s got two super soldiers for soulmates and they obviously can’t handle her.”

“Hey.” Bucky complained.

“I’m just making sure you’re prepared for anything.”

“Who knew you were such a boy scout Stark.” Darcy’s voice caught their attention as she Lucy excited the elevator.

“Now, what exactly is he supposed to be prepared for?” Lucy asked pointedly. Tony looked nervous.

“You see what I mean?” he defended, stepping back as Darcy stepped forward. She smiled in a way only Natasha would consider comforting. In the meantime Lucy turned to find Sam starring at her.

“Damn.” He mumbled to himself. He turned to Tony. “I’m not prepared.” Lucy laughed, taking him by the arm.

“Relax,” she began leading him way from the group. “I don’t bite…hard.”

When they were off on their own, Darcy turned around to see Bucky and Steve watching her. She smiled sweetly at them.

“You look amazin’ doll.” Bucky finally forced his mouth to work. Darcy’s dress was little short for her normal tastes, but it made up for it with the layered mesh skirts and matching illusion neckline.

“Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself.” She wasn’t kidding either. Bucky wore a shirt similar to Sam’s but in black, the sleeves rolled up as well. He also wore a leather vest and matching leather jacket all on top of black jeans and patent black shoes similar to a pair he owned in the 40’s. Beside him, Steve was looking particularly handsome in nice dark blue jeans and a black shirt under an old brown leather bomber jacket.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jane and Thor finally made it down from their room, setting off Tony’s frantic controlling nature as he ushered everyone into the elevators and down into the lobby where they could see two limos waiting out the front doors.

The club was moderately busy, and thanks to Tony they were ushered into the V.I.P. section immediately upon arrival. They all got comfortable in the private booth, ordering drinks and enjoying the loud atmosphere. Much to Bucky’s surprise he didn’t mind the loud music or the flashing lights. Given Lucy’s underage status she and Sam decided to forgo and drinks and head straight to the dance floor. From the elevated booth Darcy watched them a smile on her face.

“They’re so cute.” She said. Natasha chuckled beside her.

After a while the team went their separate ways. Clint and Natasha disappeared to some dark corner of the dance floor, while Steve and Bucky went to sit at the bar. Thor, Tony, Jane and Pepper, remained at the table and Darcy went out on the dance floor, dance with no one in particular.

For nearly an hour, Darcy could feel eyes on her, but she ignored the feeling as she lost herself in the beat of the music. That is until she felt a presence step up behind her. She turned coming face to chest with Johnny Storm.

“I’m flattered that you recognize me, but I seem to be at a disadvantage.” He leaned in close so she could hear him. She looked him up and down, debating if it was really worth it. Her sister’s voice in the back of her mind, nagging her to go for it, made up her mind for her.

“Darcy.” She replied with a sultry smile. Johnny smirked.

“Well, Darcy, might I join you?”

“Sure, if you think you can keep up.” she teased, taking him by the hand walking backward into the crowd. He pulled her close, his hands on her hips keeping her against him as they swayed to the beat. She ran her hands up his chest, moving them up around his neck. “Not bad, hotshot.” Johnny laughed.

“It certainly helps when you have such a dance partner as beautiful as you.” She shook her head trying not to laugh.

“Does that line ever actually work?” he laughed defeated.

“Sometimes.” She chuckled.

“What else ya got?”

“How much time do you have?”

xXx

“Look at her; she’s having so much fun.” Lucy said over Sam’s shoulder. Sam chuckled, swiveling around to see over his shoulder. “Ideally, Johnny Storm probably isn’t the best way to go, but it’s a start.” Sam laughed out loud, pulling Lucy closer to him.

“You know, I love how much you two look out for each other.” Lucy pulled back, smiling up at him.

“I owe her, ya know. She always went out of her way to protect me, she practically raised me. If helping her move on is the best I can do right now, I totally will.” Sam’s smile was full of admiration.

“You’re amazing you know that?” she felt her face warm as a light blush dusted her cheeks.” And you’re adorable.”

“Stop it.” She playfully pushed his shoulder.

“No.” he chuckled. She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Sam watched her as they danced. She was beautiful. He’d barely known her for a day but he already felt a strong connection to her. She was sweet and intelligent and absolutely stunning in every way shape and form. She had a kind heart and a warm personality and honestly, Tony was right, she was definitely Darcy’s sister, flirty and with very little filter to speak of. She really is amazing.

As he thought, he watched Lucy look over his shoulder again, the smile slipping off her face. “What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t look like Steve and Bucky are all that happy with Darcy’s current state.” Sam glanced over at the bar, catching sight of both Steve and Bucky, near the end. Both were watching Darcy and Johnny with deep scowls.

“Great.” He sighed, turning back to her. “This isn’t going to end well.”

xXx

“What the hell is she doing?” Bucky asked, setting his glass aside. Steve looked up from the bar, following Bucky’s line of sight out onto the dance floor. Darcy stood chest to chest, with none other than Johnny Storm, grinding and gyrating on each other in a way Steve was fairly sure should be saved for the bedroom. He scowled. What the hell was she doing? She was practically having sex out on the dance floor and with Johnny Storm no less. A small seed of something Steve didn’t want to think about seemed to bloom in his chest and judging by the look on Bucky’s face, he was feeling something similar. “How the hell is that dancing?”

Steve didn’t reply, finding it difficult to take his eyes off of the couple across the room. He could feel Bucky tense beside him as the tempo picked up and Darcy turned in Johnny’s arms, her back to his front.

“She doesn’t care does she?” Bucky finally tears his eyes away from the dance floor. “She’s not even going to try with us.”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Steve’s reply was tense.

“I don’t get it.” Steve was sure Bucky hadn’t meant for him to hear that.

“Hey, if she wants to go out there and …whatever.” He couldn’t even find the words to finish his thought. It was times like these; Steve wished he could get drunk.

It felt like hours as their gazes traveled to and from the dance floor, when Bucky perked up.

“Something’s going on.” Steve looked up from his glass. Johnny and Darcy had pulled away from each other and Johnny was digging through his pockets. A second later he had his cell phone out and was trying to hear whoever was on the other end. His conversation was brief, and when he hung up he turned back to Darcy. They talked for no more than a minute, but before he left, Darcy leaned and gave him a peck on the lips. He smirked at her before leaving her behind. Darcy watched him until he was out of sight before scanning the club. Her eyes landed on them and she smiled. “She’s coming over.”

“Hey, what are you guys doing way over here?” Darcy asked as she pulled up a seat beside Steve. They both refused to look at her.

“Drinking.” Was Steve’s simple reply. He still didn’t look at her, his eyes glued to the tall boy between his hands. Bucky was hunched down, brooding beside him.

“Seems kind of pointless don’t you think?” she was trying to be funny and at any other time they would have laughed but that seed of something they didn’t want to talk about was getting bigger the longer she sat there.

“Never hurts to try.” Bucky’s tone made it obvious he wasn’t talking about the alcohol. The look she gave them made Steve want to reach out for her, but he resisted as she nodded as if in understanding and left.

xXx

Lucy’s grip tightened on his bicep and Sam looked down at her worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Darcy just left Bucky and Steve. She looks like she’s about to cry.” Sam sighed, pulling away and turning to see Darcy heading for the bathrooms. At the bar, Bucky watched her walk away, his eyes softening at her retreating back. Steve stubbornly stared at the bar as if it would do a trick for him if he looked long enough. Sam turned back to Lucy.

“You go take care of Darcy, I’ll have a little chat with the Dynamic Dumbasses.” With that Lucy headed for the bathroom and Sam made his way to the bar, taking the seat Darcy had previously occupied. He ordered a beer and sat with them in silence for a while before the silence became too much and he turned to face them. “So, what was all that about?”

“What was what about?” Steve asked, finally looking up. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You know exactly what I’m talkin about, so you can either discuss it now with me, or I can go over there and inform Thor that our resident super soldiers made his little sister cry.” Now Bucky looked up and to his credit, he looked thoroughly shamed.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Steve replied draining what was left of his beer. He set it aside, threw some money on the bar and walked toward the exit. Sam looked to Bucky, as he did the same, leaving Sam behind.

“Ah hell no.” Sam murmured to himself as he also paid and followed them out. He caught up with them out in the alley beside the main building. Bucky leaned back against the wall, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he searched his pockets. Steve stood across from him his arms crossed over his chest, looking disappointed.

“You are not walking away from this.” Sam announced as he walked toward them. Bucky looked up with a glare. Steve shook his head.

“What do you want from us?”

“I want to know why you’ve suddenly shunning Darcy.”

“We’re…”

“Don’t,” Sam cut Bucky off. “Don’t tell me you’re not I just watched you do that very thing. Is this because she was dancing with Johnny Storm.” Bucky snorted.

“That was not dancing.”

“Seriously, that’s what’s bothering you? Please explain to me why that’s a problem.”

“It’s obvious.” Steve replied, shifting uncomfortably.

“Pretend it’s not.”

“She’s our soulmate.” Bucky snapped. “And she’s out there, doing god knows what with other men. She’s didn’t even try with us.”

Dumbfounded seemed to be the only good description for Sam’s expression. “You’re both idiots! Seriously, what is wrong with you? It’s not like you gave her a choice. You met her and said no. She would have been more than happy to be with both of you but you turned her down. What did you expect her to do, mope, pout, sulk? You’re the ones who said no, you’re the ones who turned her way, and now you’re upset because she didn’t sit around and wait for you to change your mind.”

“I never said no!” Bucky snapped, yanking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it away in anger. “I never said I didn’t want her.”

“Then figure it out!” Sam yelled back. “Figure out what you want and stop making her feel like shit for living her life because you two are too fucked up to communicate with each other and decide what you both want. She doesn’t deserve that.”

With that Sam turned on his heels, storming off and leaving Steve and Bucky behind.

 


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month since Lucy came to visit and in that time Bucky and Steve still hadn’t discussed what needed to be discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a few days longer than I planned so I'm gonna knuckle down and get the next chapter done as soon as I can. I've got the last two chapters outlined, I just have to write them out. the next chapter will probably be short but the last promises to be really long if my outline is any indication.

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_Platonic_ **

**_Part IV_ **

xXx

It had been a month since Lucy came to visit and in that time Bucky and Steve still hadn’t discussed what needed to be discussed. They did however fall back into comfortable companionship with Darcy. They were far from as close as they had been; especially since Darcy had started seeing Johnny Storm regularly, but Darcy no longer let it faze her. Johnny, who was mark-less, had quickly become (surprisingly enough) someone Darcy believed she could come to care deeply about. For now, however, they were just having fun.

In the meantime, Steve and Bucky still refused, in a stubbornness only they were capable of, to talk about what either really wanted. Steve seemed desperate to cling to the past, but Bucky was eager to look to the future and neither was willing to tell the other fearing they may ruin what they already had.

And so the days progressed one by one until June was just around the corner.

“Darcy,” Pepper called as she caught up with Darcy in the lobby. “How was class?” Darcy smiled, adjusting her saddle bag on her shoulder.

“Not bad. I’ve almost finished my dissertation ahead of schedule.”

“That’s excellent. That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Graduation is just a few months away and Tony and I would like to throw you a party.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Darcy told her as the elevator arrived.

“We know, but you know Tony, any excuse to party, plus your family and we all want to celebrate this achievement with you.” Darcy’s smile softened.

“Thank you. I… that means a lot.” Pepper smiled in return, leading the way out of the elevator when it opened on the lab floor.

“I was hoping you would make a list of friends and family you’d like to invite.”

“Sure, but I’m not so sure you want my family around.” Pepper chuckled.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. But you invite whoever you want, no limits. Just make the list and turn it over to Jarvis. We’ll take care of the rest.”

They went their separate ways after that, Darcy to the labs and Pepper back to her office. When Darcy entered the lab she was greeted by the raised voices of Tony Stark, Jane Foster, and Reed Richards. She didn’t pretend to understand anything they were shouting about; she just set her stuff on her desk and got comfortable with Johnny, Bruce, Susan, and Ben near Bruce’s work station.

“How long have they been at it?” she asked hopping up on to the desk next to Johnny. He smirked at her, leaning closer.

“Almost an hour and it doesn’t look like they’re going to be finished anytime soon.”

“Bummer.” Johnny leaned in even closer.

“What’da say we blow this place?” Darcy laughed.

“And go where?” she looked at him skeptically. He shrugged.

“Paris, Italy, your apartment. Of the three your apartment is the closest.”

“Johnny.” Susan sighed harshly.

“You’re not cheepin’ out on me are you, hotshot? Cause while that may be the closest, it’s also the cheapest.” On the other side of Susan, Bed starts laughing.

“Damn Storm. You better not screw this up kid, she’s a keeper.”

“We could go down to the communal kitchen though. I skipped breakfast this morning and I’m starving.”

“Sounds good to me.” Johnny agreed hopping down from the desk before turning and lifting Darcy off the desk and setting her on her feet.

“Anybody want anything?” she got no thank yous from around the group before leading Johnny back toward the elevator.

“So, what sounds good?” Johnny asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

“I have no idea.” She replied as she dug through the fridge. Eventually she settled on scrambled eggs and pulled the carton out. Before she could set it on the counter, Johnny reached out and took it from her.

“I am going to make you one of my world famous omelets.”

“Oh really?” he nodded. “Well then, wow me nightlight.” He smirked setting to work. She watched fascinated as he moved about, mixing egg with cubed ham and cheese. He fried it all with Bacon and hash browns and popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster. “Wow, who knew you were so domestic.” She teased as he set her plate in front of her, and then went to the fridge for condiments and creamer for her coffee. He turned just in time to find Sam, Bucky, and Steve fresh from a jog, entering the kitchen.

“Hey guys, good jog?” Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a seat beside Darcy.

“Wasn’t too bad at all.” he replied, stealing a piece of bacon off of Darcy’s plate.

“Hey mooch.” She tried to slap his hand away, but he pulled back too fast.

“Hey now, we’re family now, you gotta be nice to me.” Darcy rolled her eyes. Johnny laughed.

“Gonna milk that for all its worth, aren’t ya?”

“You know it.” Darcy sighed.

“I swear you two.” They laughed. Sam finished off the bacon as Johnny cleaned up the dishes.

“So, any plans for you guys today?” Darcy shrugged, looking to Johnny.

“I was thinking we could go to that new restaurant you wanted to try.”

“Seriously, that place is booked solid for the next, like three years.” Johnny waved off her concern.

“No worries, I’ll just make a call. I’m Johnny Storm, I’ve got this.” Darcy chuckled.

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes, finishing off her late breakfast. As Johnny finished cleaning her plate, Jarvis spoke up.

“Pardon the interruption Miss Lewis, but Sir, Dr. Foster and Dr. Richards have concluded their disagreement.”

“It’s about time.” Johnny grumbled. Darcy sighed.

“Well, looks like its back to the grind stone.” Sam chuckled, as she stood.

“Good luck with that.” Darcy patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” With that, Johnny followed Darcy out of the kitchen.

Sam swiveled around to face the kitchen table in the far corner, where two super soldiers sat, faces hard and bodies tense for a fight. Sam sighed gaining their attention.

“Still haven’t talked this out have you?” Bucky looked away, but Steve leaned back with the deflated look that was totally out of place on Captain America.

“No.” he finally admitted and to his credit he looked thoroughly shamed.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Bucky spoke up. “Steve doesn’t want another soulmate, so it doesn’t matter. I can’t force him to want her.”

“And he can’t force you to not want her.” Sam added, turning to Steve. Steve was staring down at his hands on the table. “But…”

“I know my actions were hasty.” Steve interrupted, and Bucky snapped around to look at him. “I thought…I thought she would change things, that everything that was supposed to go back to normal never would.” He paused, taking a deep shaky breath. “But now I realize she didn’t change anything. Seventy years of…everything else did. I was stupid and foolish to think that after everything we’d been through, everything you’d been through, that things would ever be the way they were.”

As Steve spoke, tears began pooling in Bucky’s eyes. “Nothing will ever be right.” he murmured.

“Barnes.” Sam began. Bucky cut him off as he stood abruptly and stormed out.

xXx

Johnny was waiting in the communal living room, in full suit, for Darcy when Bucky came across him. Bucky had just come up from nearly six hours locked in the gym, running simulations and basically destroying everything. So finding Johnny, dressed to the nines for what he knew would be his date with Darcy, did very little for his mood. He stalked passed Johnny and into the kitchen for a bottle of water. It was only when he stepped out of the kitchen that he realized Johnny was no longer alone. Darcy stood with her back to him, her beautiful curves encased in a red satin wrap dress, and accented by pure white pearls. She was gorgeous and once again, Bucky was forced to watch as she dressed not for her soulmates, but for another man.

They left without noticing him, and Bucky fled for the apartment. Steve was on the couch, rereading the same papers Darcy had written. Having heard what Steve had to say early that morning, it suddenly became obvious to him that while Darcy was quite beautiful, it was her mind that Steve was becoming attracted to. That was always his weakness when it came to the fairer sex. A woman who could talk circles around him and handle themselves is his biggest turn on.

“Bucky?” Steve called as he crossed the apartment toward the bathroom. Bucky stopped short, turning back to Steve.

“I think it’s about time we really talked.” Bucky hesitated, his usual response stuck in the back of his throat.

“I…okay, but not tonight. In the morning.” He finally relented. Steve nodded.

“Okay.”

When Bucky stepped under the hot spray of the shower head, he found not even the heat could relieve the tension in his body. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Darcy in that dress, that beautiful dress, with Johnny, dancing the way Bucky dreamed of teaching her how to. Johnny was getting the chance to do all the things he should be able to. All he wanted was his soulmates, together, without barriers, without pain. Just the three of them weathering any storm, breaking through each horizon and tackling any challenge that stood in their way towards happiness. But now Darcy had found her happiness with someone else, and there was nothing they could do, because they’d already turned this into a disaster and who were they to take away her happiness.

Despite his recognition of this fact, Bucky couldn’t stop the rage that welled up in his chest and it took every ounce of training he’d put himself through since breaking his conditioning to keep the solider at bay.

xXx

When Bucky awoke the next morning, Steve was gone, probably out for a run or a meeting with Pepper. Bucky hadn’t slept much that night, the weight of his thoughts about Darcy and Johnny keeping him awake. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t put his anger away. He just couldn’t put away all the feelings that raced through him whenever he thought of them together.

Sam warned him that he should be careful about controlling his anger, especially when they learned what a powerful trigger it was for the soldier. So when Bucky heard the ding of the elevator as the doors slid open and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there, the smart thing to do would have been to go bac to his apartment.

xXx

Johnny yawned and stretched before turning on his side to face Darcy’s back. Darcy was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed as she put her shoes on. Johnny smirked, rolling closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed as he pulled her to him flipping her over onto her back and wrapping himself around her.

“Why are you wearing clothes?” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled as he nipped and kissed her neck. “You don’t have class today.”

“No, but I do have a full day of work.” She told him trying to wiggle free.

“Play hooky, and stay in bed with me.” he started picking at her clothes; trying to open buttons, unzip zippers and pull up fabric.

“As much as I would love to, I have a lot of work to do.”

“Oh yea, is it more important than this?” Johnny asked straddling her waist. He leaned down running kisses along her neck and collar bones.

“Well I have data to collate, a replacement to hire and train, and a new bunch of lab assistants start today.” Johnny sighed.

“That does sound important.” Darcy chuckled. Johnny rolled off of her and she got up.

“You could stay up stay here if you want.” She told him as she finished putting on her shoes. “And when I get done, I’ll be back and we can have some more fun.”

Johnny smirked, leaning up to steal a kiss. “Deal.” Darcy smiled back before heading out.

It was a short time later that Johnny got a call from Susan. The team needed him back at the Baxter Building for something or other, so reluctantly he got up and dressed and shot a text off to Darcy to let her know he’d be back later. As Johnny opened the front door, he stopped short.

“Oh Fuck.”

xXx

He was on Darcy’s floor. He recognized the way she decorated the outside of her door. Always unique, always so vibrant.

His feet moved without his consent, taking him to her door. He must have stood there for a while just starring at the door trying to figure out what he was going to do. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted….everything. He raised his fist to knock only to stop short when the door swung open from the inside.

xXx

“Barnes?” Johnny questioned. “Darcy’s not here. She went to work.” Johnny watched as surprise slipped from Bucky’s face and taking its place a look that Johnny could only describe as nothingness. His eyes were dark almost black and Johnny resisted the urge to step back. Although, he wished he hadn’t when Bucky suddenly surged forward, throwing him bac against the wall, Bucky’s forearm to his throat.

“Sgt. Barnes!” Jarvis’ voice cut through the room. Johnny struggled against him.

“Ours.” His voice was deeper, rougher than normal. “Our soulmate.”

“Shit.” Johnny ground out. “Barnes.”

“Sgt. Barnes! You are safe, you are in the tower.” Jarvis added.

“Ours.” Johnny struggled lighting his hand,

“She’s not yours!” he screamed, jamming his fist into Bucky’s face. Bucky gritted his teeth and stepped back, releasing Johnny. Johnny fell to the ground coughing and sputtering. He watched as Bucky blinked, shaking his head and trying to catch his barring’s. He looked to Johnny and for the most part he appeared ashamed, but Johnny could see the satisfaction just below the surface.

xXx

Darcy entered her apartment late that night, ready to make up her tardiness to Johnny. However, when she entered her apartment, she found said man sitting on the sofa, arms resting on his thighs, and looking for the entire world like he needed a drink.

“Johnny, are you okay?” she asked stepping up to him. He looked up, but not at her, taking a deep breath.

“We need to talk.” He gestured to the seat beside him.

“Johnny, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” Johnny didn’t answer, shaking his head. He looked back down.

“You know I broke my rule for you.” He told her.

“Your rule?” he nodded.

“My rule. No soul marks. No women with soul marks.” he stood up. “I fell for someone with a soul mark once. My first love. I thought she was the one, and then one day she found her soulmate, and she decided that it would be criminal not to at least give it a chance. So she left me.” he took a breath, letting it out in a bitter laugh. “They travel the world, doing everything we planned to do and they have a kid on the way. After that I swore off women with soul marks. Nothing good could ever come from falling in love with someone who fate chose for someone else.”

“Johnny, what are you talking about?” Darcy stood up, trying to follow him, but he moved farther away.

“You and I are really close to that point. We’re so close to love it’s painful to think about this.”

“Think about what?” Johnny finally looked up at her, and for the first time she noticed the redness around his eyes. “You’ve been crying? Johnny please tell me what’s wrong.”

“We need to end this, before it goes too far. I know that you and your own soulmates aren’t close; I know they said ‘no’, but I don’t think either of them meant it. I think they want you, just as much as you want them.” She opened her mouth to protest, but Johnny cut her off. “Don’t, I know you’ve done a very good job of keeping your feelings to yourself, but I can see it when you’re in the same room and neither of them will look at you. It hurts you, to think you could miss a chance, or that they think they’ve missed theirs.”

“Johnny, I…where did this even come from?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just… I don’t want to get clobbered again, and I certainly don’t want to stand in the way of something that could be a big deal for you.”

“Please, what…” she hesitated, finally looking at him closer. She stepped closer and reached for his collar, but Johnny stepped back out of her grasp. She watched him suspiciously. “What Happened?” her tone left no room for debate. He shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied just as she stepped closer suddenly, pulling his collar apart enough to see the bruising around his collar bones. She recognized the pattern, the spaces between bruised skin and not.

“Bucky did this?” Johnny shook his head.

“The soldier. He caught me coming out of your apartment and I guess that just set off the Soldier. It doesn’t matter though, ok, cause he wouldn’t have been that upset if he didn’t want you.”

“I don’t want them, I want you.” Darcy pleaded.

“Yea, well I don’t want you!” Darcy stepped back as if his words had physically struck her.

“Liar.” She replied softly, trying to keep the tears at bay. Johnny looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I just can’t take the chance.” He pulled her close for one last kiss and then he was gone.

xXx

The banging on their door startled Steve. He looked from the TV and back to Bucky who was making dinner in the kitchen. When Steve finally answered the door a Darcy shaped blur stormed in and on instinct Steve followed her back into the main space. Steve watched as she made a bee line for a very confused looking Bucky. The resounding slap sounded like a gunshot in the quiet apartment.

“How dare you.” She ground out, her teeth clenched, tears streaming down her face.

“Darcy.” He tried.

“No!” she screamed. “You can’t possibly think you can defend yourself or make this better.” She shook her head, pacing the floor.

“What’s going on?” Steve piped up from the living room where he was watching everything unfold.

“Oh, you didn’t tell him? Of course you didn’t. Shall I tell him, or would you like to do the honors?” Bucky looked away, shame plain on his face. Darcy turned to Steve. “He attacked… the Soldier attacked Johnny this morning.” Steve turned wide eyed to Bucky as if asking if it were true. Bucky still refused to look at either of them. “Johnny left me. He dumbed me because of you two.” She huffed, wiping away more tears as they fell. “I don’t get it. I don’t understand why you think you have any say in my life.”

“You’re our soulmate.” Bucky voice was soft as he finally met her eye.

“So what, if you can’t have me, no one can?”

“You’re our soulmate!” he exclaimed.

“You said no!”

“I NEVER SAID NO!” Bucky screamed, throwing the glass in front of him against the far wall. The shattering glass made Steve flinch. “I NEVER SAID NO! YOU ARE OUR SOULMATE...our proof.” Darcy watched him.

“Proof of what?” Bucky laughed bitterly, scrubbing at him face.

“We both died, Darcy, we both died with each other’s words and came back to the world with yours. You’re proof. You’re proof that everything we went through, the loss, the pain, the evil, was for a reason. You, you’re that reason. All of that, it was test. We were being tested by fate and surviving the test made a worthy of you.”

“Bucky.” Steve breathed. “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t. You didn’t care about anything but reliving the past.” He turned back to Darcy. “It’s not fair. We belong together; we were all made for each other. You’re everything we’ve ever wanted and more, and we fucked it up. In our own ways we fucked it up.”

Darcy ran.

 


	5. Part V

_** ** _

_**Platonic** _

_**Part V** _

xXx

Darcy locked herself in her apartment when the weekend finally arrived. For the remainder of the week she had gone out of her way to avoid both Steve and Buck, and from what she could tell they were respecting her need for space. She had to admit though, running out that night without so much as a word was probably not the best idea, or her proudest moment. 

Regardless, she meant what she said. It bothered her, what Bucky did and the way Steve reacted to her both originally and at the club and afterward hurt her. Her anger however had simmered to a slow boil and now she was mostly just tired; tired of the drama, tired of the disappointment. And even if she had realized that Johnny was right about them, it still hurt to think about what they would never have. 

It was around Sunday evening when a knock sounded at her door. Jarvis informed her it was Sam and knowing what was probably coming, she took her time getting to the door.

"Hey." He greeted. She sent him a small smile in return, stepping aside to let him in. In his hands were two thick files. 

Darcy led the way into the living room offering him something to drink.

"No thanks, I was just hoping to talk for a minute." Darcy gestured to the couch, and Sam took the opposite side. Sam hesitated trying to find the right words to begin with. "So, um... Steve and Bucky came to talk to me the other day."

"Really?" She inwardly cringed at how hopeful she sounded. 

"Yea, they wanted my help... To make sure you were ok, and to see if maybe I could talk to you, or better yet listen to you." She shook her head, confused. 

"I just..."

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything." Sam leaned forward and slid the file across to her. "This is about the only thing I could come up with to help you guys. I personally thing they've made their own bed and whatever happens is either of their own doing or because you are more forgiving than I could ever be, but I really think that at the very least you should read their files. Learn the side of them most people don't know. Maybe, just maybe that could help."

Darcy stared down at the stack beside her. "I just don't know what to do." She finally said. "I know I have every right to not forgive them, but a part of me is just so desperate for a happy ending." She paused. "I used to think that a platonic soulmate was a good thing, but after everything I finally understand my parents' life." She hesitated looking to Sam and he was taken aback by the tears. "I want to be selfish. I want to think about me and no one else. I want to worry about what I want. I want it to be my turn to be happy." 

Sam pushed the files away and slid down to her, pulling her into his arms. "You know Lucy talks about what a great sister you are all the time. She's so proud to have you for a big sister. The girl he gave up most of her teen years to watch out for her baby sister. And there is nothing she wants more than to see you happy after everything you've done." He pulled away to meet her face to face. "So you do what you have to to find that happiness. This is about you, plain and simple. Steve and James have had their time, they have their happiness even if it's a little strained right now, but you need to decide what will make you happy, end of story."

She sent him a watery smile. "You're gonna make a really good brother one day." She rested her head against his shoulder. 

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" Darcy laughed. 

xXx

She must have stared at their files for a good long while, because by the time she picked them again the sun was going down and Sam was long gone. 

She started with Steve's because of the two his was the smallest. The picture of him was adorable and if he was anything like he was now she knew size or not she would have been instantly attracted to him. It was pretty hard to imagine he'd ever been that small but after reading the list of ailments it all made more sense. 

She couldn't help but laugh at the stack of forged enlistment applications. He'd tried so hard to get it, because he wanted to fight for his country; he wanted to stop the bullies. And of course most of the documents from Erskine’s experiment were redacted, but it didn't matter, she'd seen all she needed to when she saw the pictures of the wreckage in the arctic and of him lying unconscious, the ice melting around him.

Now reading through Steve's file had been relatively easy and she managed to keep her tears in even when her heart ached for him. However, when it finally came time to read Bucky's she barely made it through. The started when she got to the picture of the ravine and the damage to the train, she could almost see their struggle playing out in the photograph. It was when she got to the picture of him through the frost covered glass that she couldn't hold back anymore. She cried, heart wrenching sobs.

How could anyone be so evil to do these things to a man who just wanted love, who wanted to go back home and grow old with his soulmate in Brooklyn. A man who, believed she was a reward for surviving all of the atrocities committed against him.  How could he think anything could make up for what they did to him; in that prison camp and after the fall. 

xXx

Steve's rereading Darcy's work for what must have been the thousandth time. Every time he read them he found something new to think about and truth be told her published works went a long way into bring him into the politics of the twenty-first century. 

Beside him Bucky was flipping through the channels idly, slouched down and looking for all the world like today had worn him out thoroughly. "Hey Buck." Steve called to him. Bucky merely grunted in reply. "Have you read any of these?" He held the journal in his hands up as Bucky slowly turned away from the TV. 

"No, why?"

"I think you should. These are really good."

"I can tell. Every time I see you you're reading them." Bucky's smirk sent a light blush across Steve's cheeks. 

"Well, yea, I mean their well written, insightful, and I've learned a lot about her reading these."

"Oh really?" Bucky flipped off the TV and turned in his seat to face Steve. "Like what?"

"Well, I've learned that she supports marriage equality, something I'm sure we can both agree is important to us. She also believes in gender equality, regardless of race, religion or sexual orientation. She also thinks the Founding Fathers were correct in assuming that the two party system could very well be the down fall of our government and that separation of church and state is not a suggestion."

"So she pretty much believes in everything you believe in."

"And you."

"Yes, and me." Bucky sighed. "Look if you’re trying to convince me that she's perfect for us, you don't have to. I've known that for a long time now." 

"I know, I just... I really screwed this up. I was just so worried that you would realize you didn't need me, and..." Steve laughed. "Wow that just sounds so stupid." Bucky chuckled.

"A little bit yea."

"Jesus, I'm an idiot."

"We both are. But there's nothing we can do now. Whatever happens next is her decision and we have to support that no matter what. If she decides that she can't be with us the we'll just have to learn to be her friend. And if she does decide to give this a try well, we are going to spend the rest of our lives making all of our wrongs toward her up." 

Bucky sighed, moving back to sit properly and leaning forward to pull one of the Journals off the stack. He ignored Steve's knowing smirk as he opened to the marked pages and began to read. 

By the time he finished them; Steve had started and finished making dinner. They ate in front of the TV in companionable silence and when they were done Bucky moved the dishes to the sink and began clean up. 

A short while later a soft knock sounded at the door. Steve got up and answered. "Darcy?" He was surprised to see her at all more so to see the state she was in. It was blatantly obvious she had been crying and with the way she was clutching the files in her arms so tightly he had a bad feeling he knew why. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her as she stopped in the living room. Bucky turned from the sink, his own surprise evident. 

"Um..." She hesitated. "I...I read your files." She said, setting them on the coffee table and to her surprise, right next to the journals her works were published in. "Sam gave them to me, he said it was all he could think of that might help."

"Did it?" Bucky's voice was strained, his eyes traveling from the files to her tear streaked face. She shrugged, not really sure how to answer. She wouldn't look at him. "Are you afraid of me?" She finally looks up, the tears starting up again. 

"Never." She told him. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. "I like you guys, I really do. I like you as friends and I know, having been privy to your lives for seven months now, that I could really come to love you, but..." She took a deep shaky breath, sniffling a little. "Reading your files, after everything you told me. I... I can't believe that whoever or whatever is responsible for these marks, for our words, would ever let you guys go through all of that pain and... All of those horrible things, just for me." She's crying now and Steve doesn't hesitate to go to her. He pulled her into his arms and hold on tight as she cried into his shirt. Bucky crosses the room and joins them, hiding her from behind.

When she finally calmed down, Steve gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa where they laid her across their laps and held her close. She's close to sleep as she murmured. "I just can't be that for you guys right now. I can't be that person now."

Bucky leaned over her should and whispered on reply. "It's ok. We'll always be here, no matter what."

And that's all she really wanted to begin with.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. Part VI: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Darcy’s graduation was beautiful. The sun was shining, the sky was a vibrant blue and Darcy, despite her trepidation over her family meeting her friends, was extremely excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I apologize for taking so long with this.

Platonic

Part VI: Epilogue

xXx

The day of Darcy’s graduation was beautiful. The sun was shining, the sky was a vibrant blue and Darcy, despite her trepidation over her family meeting her friends, was extremely excited.

Darcy drew everyone's attention as she bolted into the communal living room. She wore a black faux leather skirt and white button up blouse. She held out two pairs of shoes, red ankle boot wedges and black pumps.

"Quick, pick one." 

"Red." Natasha told her.

"Yes, definitely red." Pepper added.

Darcy slipped them on, tossing the black pair at her unsuspecting sister. She jumped. "Gee thanks. You sure you wanna wear heels today?"

"Shut up Lucy." Darcy shot her a warning glare. Beside Lucy, Sam started snickering. "You told him?" Lucy looked appalled at the accusation. 

"Did not." She defended. Darcy looked to Sam questioningly.

"She definitely didn't tell me about how you fell on your face at your high school graduation." She looked outraged.

"What! It's a funny story." 

"My face was black and blue for the next week."

"Is that why there are no pictures of you at graduation? That makes sense." Bucky asked as if the revelation was now obvious. Darcy shot a glare at him. 

"Don't tease her jerk. She's stressed out enough as it is." 

"Thank you Steve." Darcy smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek. 

"Kiss ass." Bucky mumbled. Darcy smiled at him.

“I better get going; I have to be there for line up. I’ll see you guys in an hour.” She told them as she headed for the elevator.

Darcy let out a breath as the elevator closed her off from her friends. There was no one in the world Darcy wanted to share this experience with, the way she wanted to with the team, but the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind as she thought about her family coming in contact with them, sent butterflies, and not the good kind, through her stomach. She had no doubt her parents would be on their best behavior. She trusted them to keep whatever personal issues they were having at home, to themselves. It was the rest of her family she was worried about. When Pepper had asked her to make a list of people for her graduation party, she had hoped to find some way to leave both sets of grandparents off the list. Unfortunately this was a big step in her life and leaving them out just didn’t seem right, no matter how difficult they had made life growing up.

Both sets of grandparents were strong believers that soulmates were your one and only and were both soul bound. Her father’s parents, June and Daniel, and her mother’s parents Karen and Ben were close friends long before it was discovered that their children were soulmates, and so they had each others backs no matter what. That included setting in motion scheme after scheme to keep their kids together, regardless of how unhappy they were.

Now, Darcy tells her sister everything, and because of this she knew she couldn’t keep the secret of her soulmates very secret for long, especially since their meeting her parents was inevitable. So she was straight forward with them and they lent her their support, all of them knowing that her grandparents would find out eventually. Her mother called about a week ago, and warned her. Knowing full well they would find out eventually, her mother sat her grandparents down and explained the situation and their reactions were less than thrilled. In fact, there was a very good chance they might try something today, and while she had warned Steve and Bucky it still didn’t take away her growing concern.

Darcy sought out the team as she filed in to her seat. It was hard to miss them of course what with Thor towering over all of them and Steve sitting cramped between Bucky and Sam. The whispers about their presence had her trying to hold back her laughs. A few rows behind them, her parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins took up a whole row, and with the exception of her parents they were all doing their best, snotty uptight expressions. So in other words they were all themselves.

When Darcy’s name was called and she walked across that stage, she was startled by the uproars of applause and shouts of joy coming from the team. She blushed and laughed, waving at them and taking a weirdly sick pleasure out of seeing the pinched, disgruntled expressions from her grandparents as they watched her friends. She was also pleased to see the rest of her family lighten up at the cheers and they laughed along with the crowd.

After the ceremony she made her way to her friends outside the amphitheater, pleased to see Lucy already introducing everyone. When Lucy noticed her she smiled.

“Hey, you didn’t fall on your face this time.” Darcy laughed, embracing her sister amongst the laughter of her friends and family.

“I am so gonna get you back for that.”

xXx

“Is it just me or are mom and dad acting weird today?” Lucy questioned, passing a drink to Darcy.

“Yea, they don’t even seem like their hiding how much they want to fight. Are you sure they’re just waiting for you to graduate. I mean it looks like they’re doing really well.”

“It’s so…weird.”

“This is definitely not a normal conversation.” Sam added as he and Clint stopped beside the two sisters at the buffet table.

“Well, it is weird though.” Darcy explained. “If they were on the verge of another break up they would be avoiding each other like the plague, but look at them.” She gestured across the room where they were laughing and talking with Pepper and Tony. “They’re being nice to each other.”

“It’s almost as if they like each other.”

“Oh yea that is weird.” Clint replied sarcastically. “Imagine, your parents actually liking each other.” Darcy punched him on the arm.

“You know what we mean. It’s not normal for them to be so…well normal. Even when they aren’t at each others throats they don’t act like a normal couple.”

“Huh, maybe you should ask.” Both girls reeled back from Clint, Sam shaking his head in disappointment. “What?”

“Are you crazy?” Lucy scolded. “And potentially ruin the peace?”

“Ooookay.” Clint replied slowly, picking up him plate. He backed away slowly, mouthing ‘Good Luck’ at Sam. When he was gone, Sam turned to the girls.

“I think right now you should be more concerned about your grandparents.” He gestured over their shoulders toward the grouping of tables. “They’ve been sitting together for about an hour now, throwing glances at Bucky and Steve as they talk. My military training and common sense are telling me their planning something. Best guess, an ambush of some sort.”

“Shit.” Darcy mumbled under her breath.

“Now the best line of defense against something like that is to have a good exit strategy. I can go over there and warn the Dynamic Duo, and come up with a plan in case your grandparents make a move, just say the word.”

“The word.” they both replied. Sam straightened to a parade rest and saluted them before stalking off.

xXx

“I’m sure you’re both aware of this, but you’re both being watched.” Sam said in lieu of greeting.

“Darcy’s grandparents?” Bucky questioned. Sam nodded.

“Darcy sent me over here to make an exit strategy in case they try something. Something tells me you guys already have one.”

“Yep.” Steve replied, drinking from his beer bottle. “We are going to stand our ground. If they try something we’ll be respectful but we’re not going to back down from them.”

“I like it.” Sam continued after a beat. “You won’t win any points with them, but you certainly will with Darcy.”

“That’s all that matters.” Bucky murmured. Sam chuckled.

“You know, it’s good to see you guys finally coming to your senses about her.” Steve huffed a laugh.

“Yea well, you were right all along. We just needed to talk to each other. As it turns out we’re both old fashioned idiots.” Bucky snorted, but didn’t argue.

xXx

Darcy walked into the kitchen to find her parents laughing and just all around happy. “Okay seriously, what the hell is going on with you two? You’re freaking us out.” they turned to face her, the smiles they both sported softening.

“Sweetheart,” her mother began. “I think we should wait until later to talk about that.”

“No, I think we should talk about it now. I’ve literally spent my whole life watching the two of you fall apart and come back together. Of everyone, I think I deserve to know what’s going on.” They looked at each other, before turning back to Darcy with big smiles.

“We’re getting a divorce.” They said together, just as Clint walked in. they all looked to him as he looked around at them.

“This family is so weird.” He exclaimed turning on his heels. Darcy turned to her parents with a big smile.

“For real? You’re really getting a divorce?” they nodded.

“Yes, but we haven’t told anyone yet. We wanted to wait until Lucy was finished with school. That way no one made a scene at her graduation.” Her father explained.

“This is great.” She told them. “Lucy’s going to be so excited.” As if on cue she walked in.

“What am I going to be excited about?” they all turned to her with a smile.

“Mom and dad are getting a divorce.” Lucy gasped, breaking out in a smile.

“Oh my god.” She laughed, running up to hug them both.

“We haven’t told anyone else yet though.” Their mom told her.

“Yea well I kinda figured. The grandparents are far too fixated on Steve and Bucky to know about this.”

“How are you handling that by the way?” their mom turned to Darcy who smiled lightly.

“Not bad. We talked a few months ago and for now we’ve kind of settled into this comfortable platonic relationship.”

“And do you think there’s a chance you three could be more than that?” her father spoke up. Darcy shrugged.

“I don’t know. A lot has happened in the last year. I don’t want to say there isn’t a chance, but for now, I think we’re all happy with the way things are. Especially watching Lucy with Sam.” Her mother smiled.

“Good.” She said hugging her eldest daughter. “Now, Pepper and Tony threw you a spectacular party, so I think we should get out there and enjoy it.”

xXx

“Gentlemen.” Darcy greeted, handing off a beer to Steve and Bucky.

“Hey doc, how’s the party treatin’ ya?” Bucky asked, pulling her into his side. She smiled.

“It’s great. How about you guys? Any invasive questioning or nosy relatives?”

“Only a few of your younger cousins asking if they could see Bucky’s arm or my shield.” Darcy laughed.

“Well that’s good. Today has been a really great day. Thanks for sharing it with me.” Steve stepped up to her other side and laid a kiss on her temple.

“Nowhere else we’d rather be sweetheart.” she smiled as the song changed over the speakers. She turned to Bucky.

“Come on,” She took his beer and handed it to Steve, before grabbing both his hands and dragging him towards the dance floor. “Show me how Bucky Barnes wooed the dames on the dance floor.” his smirked at her, dirty and warm.

“I don’t know doll face, you think you can handle me?” he teased pulling her close and swinging her around the dance floor.

"Only time will tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely potential for some one shot sequels in the future. I also might rewrite this last chapter at some point.


End file.
